


Meddling Hobbits

by ruvy91



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits do love to meddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Hobbits

The banquet halls of Minas Tirith were packed. Every warrior not lying in the infirmary or in a grave was celebrating. The hordes of Mordor were defeated, the Great Eye no longer staring at the kingdoms of Middle Earth with hunger.

Two Hobbits sit in a corner, their celebration a bit more subdued than those around them. They had plenty to celebrate, their hardship was over. After Aragorn’s coronation they could make the long venture home to the Shire.

The beautiful Shire, with fields so green and skies so blue that you wouldn’t believe a place to be so peaceful. During their long journey to the end of the world, Merry and Pippin had longed to be in their idyllic homeland; nights filled drinking at the Green Dragon after a day of shenanigans, maybe even after a day of relieving Farmer Maggot of some of his crops. But no, they drank silently worried for Frodo who lay unconscious under Gandalf’s watchful gaze.

They were roused from their inner musings when Faramir sat down across from them.

“Why such long faces my little friends?” The Captain of Gondor asked.

“We’re just worried, it’s been 2 days and Frodo still hasn’t woken” Pippin answered.

“Though his injuries aren’t as grave as a blade to the gut, he has a lot to heal from. You did not see it, but the Ring did much to his mind and soul, doing damage that isn’t evident to the naked eye” Faramir replied after nodding knowingly.

“He is right. We must believe that the Mithrandir can bring him back and your friend has the strength to follow” Éowyn added, standing to the side of the table.

“My lady, please join us” Merry said after he raised his head from staring into his tankard.

She smiled serenely and sat down in the empty seat next to Faramir.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure to make your acquaintance” Faramir said politely.

“May I have the pleasure to introduce Lady Éowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan, Slayer of the Witch-King of Angmar” Merry said with a flourish.

“That was you my lady?” Faramir asked with awe.

“Aye” Éowyn answered demurely, taking a sip from her cup.

“You dealt a great blow to the stinking hordes then. I know his death demoralized the enemy. You did something no man can hope to repeat” Faramir complimented causing Éowyn to smile.

Merry saw the lady’s smile and shot Pippin a conspiratorial look. He knew that she had little to smile about and would do anything to make the lady happy. She had bore him into battle when no other would. She gave him the chance to prove himself on the battlefield, nor laughed at the thought of him as a warrior.

Pippin caught the look Merry sent him and subtly nodded his answer. He knew the two humans deserved what the Hobbits had in mind,

Soon the Hobbits had Faramir and Éowyn telling stories of their lives, often volunteering to fetch refills for the table. As the night wore on their friends became more engrossed in each other.

Finally Pippin signaled to Merry and they slipped away unnoticed.

“I think that went well” Pippin said as they walked away.

“Right you are Pip; right you are” Merry said putting an arm around his friends’ shoulder.


End file.
